


Серый рассвет

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fix-It, M/M, Post-TRoS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Кайло не хочет умирать, поэтому привязывает свой дух к Хаксу, цепляясь за его эмоции. Хакс не в восторге, но теперь они не могут далеко отойти друг от друга. Им предстоит отправиться на далекую планету, где по ночам бродят опасные существа, и найти тело Кайло.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 14





	Серый рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, бета - *Селина*

Хакса мучили кошмары. Не нужно было читать его разум, чтобы понять это. Он хмурился во сне, ворочался, время от времени бормотал неразборчиво.

Кайло не знал, что конкретно ему снилось, но периодически чувствовал пронизывающую душу волну нервной энергии. Наверное, в этот момент Хакс видел сны о нем.

Протянув руку, Кайло легонько толкнул Хакса в плечо. Тот дернулся и открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений он бездумно пялился вверх, где вместо потолка была еще одна койка. Потом оглянулся, с недоумением осматривая жилой отсек незнакомого корабля.

Выражение лица Хакса резко изменилось, когда он заметил, что не один. Неприятно просыпаться и осознавать, что за тобой наблюдали, пока ты спал. Кайло знал об этом как никто.

— Верховный лидер…

— Больше нет, — прервал его Кайло, решив сразу прояснить ситуацию. — Я проиграл. Все, как ты хотел.

Хакс дернулся, липкий страх моментально захватил его разум. Эмоция, хоть и очень сильная, порождала неприятную энергию — Кайло почувствовал, как замерзают пальцы. Так они далеко не улетят.

— Я не буду тебя наказывать, — пообещал Кайло спокойно.

Хакс смотрел в ответ недоверчиво и не шевелился, но ураган ужаса, бушующий в его душе, понемногу утихал. Кайло молчал, показывая, что ничего не собирается предпринимать.

— Что произошло? — осторожно спросил Хакс некоторое время спустя.

Кайло задумался. Очень много всего произошло, но о чем хотел знать Хакс? И о чем ему лучше пока не рассказывать?

— Флот Палпатина и корабли Первого Ордена были разбиты Сопротивлением в битве при Экзеголе, — сказал в итоге Кайло. — Война окончена. Мы проиграли.

Обычно Хакс соображал быстро, но в этот раз ему потребовалось больше времени, чтобы переварить услышанное. Кайло почти видел, как информация вертится по кругу в его голове, а мозг отклоняет ее снова и снова, отказываясь обрабатывать этот неслыханный бред.

Когда же Хакс все осмыслил, то остатки страха были смыты новым чувством невероятной силы.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — произнес Хакс, с холодным отвращением глядя Кайло прямо в глаза.

Кайло смотрел в ответ. Да, Хакс говорил правду.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кайло, поднялся и пошел в рубку, оставив Хакса недоумевать в одиночестве.

***

Кайло успел вбить координаты, развести питательную смесь в кружке и полюбоваться звездами, прежде чем Хакс решил присоединиться к нему. Наверное, до этого он изучал корабль и прятал найденный на столике нож в сапоге. Или лежал, разглядывая стену и мечтая раствориться. Но ему, в отличие от Кайло, сделать это было не так просто.

Двигался Хакс медленно, положив руку на грудь, словно раны все еще беспокоили. Они не могли — Кайло вылечил их, сам удивляясь, что получилось с первого раза. Но разум Хакса не желал так просто отпускать боль.

Кайло прекрасно помнил это странное чувство, когда болит то, что болеть не должно.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Хакс уселся в кресло второго пилота и замолчал. Кайло подумал, что был бы не против провести в тишине весь полет, но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.

— Как я выжил? — тихо спросил Хакс, глядя в иллюминатор.

— Я вытащил тебя, — отозвался Кайло, не вдаваясь в лишние подробности.

— Зачем?

Хороший вопрос. Ответ на него был прост, но Кайло не желал делиться информацией.

— Зачем ты меня вытащил? — еще раз спросил Хакс, громче, и посмотрел на Кайло. — Я ненавижу тебя. Я предал тебя, я предал Первый Орден. Я должен был умереть.

Значит, Хакс хотел поговорить. Хорошо, они поговорят.

— Да, ты предал меня, — согласился Кайло с мрачным спокойствием. — Поэтому я не буду тебе ничего объяснять. Веди себя хорошо, выполняй мои приказы, и останешься в живых.

Хакс усмехнулся, и горькое отчаяние разлилось по кабине. Кайло помнил этот вкус, он улавливал его рядом с Хаксом со времен Крэйта, но не так ясно.

Может быть, раньше Кайло просто не утруждал себя тем, чтобы обращать внимание.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Кайло протянул Хаксу кружку с питательной смесью. Тот взял на автомате и удивленно на нее уставился.

— А ты?

— Я уже поел, — соврал Кайло.

Пожав плечами, Хакс принялся глотать густую жидкость. По крайней мере, это отвлекло его на некоторое время. К сожалению, ненадолго.

— Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое? — Хакс звучал так, словно сдержать эмоции стоило ему огромного труда. Зря только тратил силы. — Почему все время таскаешь за собой? Я не понимаю. Ты не хочешь моих советов, тебе не нужны мои знания. После Крэйта мы с тобой даже не занимались сексом.

Действительно, их личные встречи давно прекратились. Иногда, после особенно плохого дня, Кайло приходила мысль возобновить их, но он сдерживал себя. Хакс мог не так понять. Кайло и сам не понимал.

— Почему ты просто не убьешь меня? — голос Хакса сорвался только на этой фразе.

Хакс заслуживал правды, и правильный ответ звучал бы как: «Потому что ты единственный, кто обо мне думает и привязывает к этому миру». Правильный, но не полный.

— Потому что ты — все, что у меня осталось, — ответил Кайло, сам удивляясь своей честности.

Весь остаток пути Хакс промолчал.

***

Сажать корабль пришлось в шторм. Кайло испытал огромное наслаждение, уворачиваясь от молний и сражаясь со стихией, которая не имела ничего против него лично. Старый корабль скрипел и кряхтел, но с честью выдерживал испытание.

В какой-то момент Кайло понял, что улыбается. Он скучал по этому чувству опьяняющей свободы, когда есть только борьба за жизнь и ничего больше.

Первое время Хакс стойко держался, но потом сломался и принялся ворчать под руку разные глупости вроде того, что они сейчас умрут. Кайло не обращал внимания. Присутствие Хакса так близко совсем не раздражало, оно было привычным.

Наконец, они приземлились. Кайло дал Хаксу один из своих плащей с капюшоном и велел выходить.

До города пришлось идти в темноте под дождем, что не сказалось хорошо на и без того скверном настроении Хакса.

— Что это за планета? — спросил он. Кайло проигнорировал вопрос, и Хакс продолжил: — Только не говори, что ты решил в очередной раз сменить имя и стать честным фермером. А меня ты пустишь на удобрение для плодовых деревьев? Или съешь, пока будешь ждать первый урожай? Тогда стоило взять с собой кого-нибудь потолще. А может, посадишь на цепь, чтобы охранял ферму от воров?

— Не подавай мне идеи, — отозвался Кайло.

— Как скажете, Верховный лидер, — процедил Хакс ядовито. — Кстати об идеях. Как думаешь, сколько денег дадут за твою голову? Хватит на новый флот?

Очевидно, Хакс решил разом выплеснуть всю желчь, которая скопилась в нем за год. Или, возможно, прощупывал новые границы. Кайло не стал мешать. Он оглядывался вокруг, вспоминая свой прошлый визит. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось.

Они шли по главной улице мимо одноэтажных домиков. Местных не было видно, что неудивительно, учитывая погоду. Но в окнах уютно горел свет.

Кайло бросил взгляд на Хакса. Тот плотнее кутался в мокрый плащ, пытаясь согреться.

— Переночуем здесь, а утром двинемся дальше, — решил Кайло. Хакс только дернул плечом в ответ.

Оглянувшись, Кайло заметил знакомую вывеску в виде болтающегося в петле человека с надписью «Веселый висельник». Чувство прекрасного у местных вызывало вопросы, но Хакс должен был оценить. Кайло, например, нравилось.

— Пойдем, я нашел гостиницу.

Кайло успел сделать всего пару шагов вперед, прежде чем почувствовал резкую вспышку чужого страха. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Хакса за спиной нет.

Первая мысль, промелькнувшая в голове, была глупой. На мгновение Кайло подумал, что Хакс предпринял отчаянную попытку побега. Что он нашел способ исчезнуть и оставить Кайло одного.

Но след страха, тянущийся от места исчезновения в сторону переулка, был почти физически ощутим. Кайло побежал по нему, чувствуя, что больше не может управлять каплями дождя и заставлять их отскакивать.

В переулке обнаружился Хакс, прижатый к стене тремя тенями. Он отбивался от черных человекоподобных существ, которые скалили огромные пасти и пытались вцепиться ему в глотку.

Кайло взмахнул рукой, попытавшись Силой отбросить существо в сторону. Ничего не произошло.

Времени удивляться не было. Подбежав, Кайло отшвырнул одно из существ и тут же резким движением свернул шею второму. У третьего из глотки уже бил фонтан черной крови — Хакс успел всадить в него нож.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кайло, пытаясь в тусклом свете от окон оценить ущерб.

Хакс определенно не был в порядке. Он тяжело дышал и ошарашенно оглядывался.

Кайло не почувствовал никакого приближения, а шаги, должно быть, заглушило дождем. Он понял, что первое существо вновь напало, только когда на удивление сильные пальцы с длинным ногтями обхватили его шею и крепко сдавили.

Точнее, попытались, но прошли насквозь. Развернувшись, Кайло выхватил бластер и снес существу голову.

Все было кончено за несколько мгновений. Кайло разглядывал труп, понимая, что не знаком с расой, к которой принадлежали существа. По крайней мере, они носили человеческую одежду. То, что ей когда-то было. Но кожу покрывали черные бугры, а в огромные пасти с острыми зубами мог бы легко поместиться кулак. Раньше таких существ на этой планете он не видел.

Из размышлений вывело прикосновение к плечу. Хакс давил на него пальцами, словно пытаясь понять, настоящее ли оно.

— Я все объясню, — вздохнул Кайло и позволил руке Хакса пройти насквозь.

***

Главным чувством, охватившим Кайло после потери физической формы, было облегчение. Никаких больше проблем, никаких планов и сложных решений. Рей жива, и с ней все будет в порядке, а его ждет мама. Он стал совсем маленьким и одновременно очень большим, охватив собой весь Экзегол. Он не управлял Силой, он был ей.

Но какая-то небольшая часть его души не переставала тихо спрашивать: и что, это все? Это конец? Она едва шептала, но Кайло не мог ее игнорировать. Она ведь была с ним всегда. Нельзя очистить то, что темное изначально.

Кайло спросил, могут ли его подождать еще немного, и получил в ответ одобрение, которого ждал так долго. Ради этого стоило умереть.

Но он не хотел, не хотел, не хотел умирать и отчаянно пытался зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Рей не переставала думать о нем, но он не мог с ней так поступить. Ей нужно было двигаться дальше, и это единственное, что Кайло имел возможность подарить ей на прощание.

Поэтому пришлось искать другой способ удержаться в материальном мире. Кайло уже был близок к отчаянию, когда вдруг почувствовал слабую искру посреди хаоса. Он устремился к ней из последних сил.

Хакс был практически мертв, но даже в последние секунды жизни продолжал видеть сны о Кайло. Этого хватило.

Дальше было проще. Кайло материализовался рядом с ним и помог с ранами, а потом перенес его на шаттл и, воспользовавшись суматохой, умчался прочь. Совсем недалеко, на одном из спутников необитаемой планеты, его ждал другой корабль. Такой, на котором можно пролететь половину Галактики, и никто не обратит на вас внимания.

«Стабильность — это прекрасно, — любил повторять Хан, когда Кайло был ребенком. — Хорошо, когда есть твердая почва под ногами и планы на ближайшие десять лет. Но, сынок, лишним не будет держать под кроватью собранную сумку с запасом чистых трусов, бластером и поддельными документами. Просто на всякий случай. Понимаешь, о чем я? Только маме не говори.»

Кайло не понимал еще долго. Но когда по Галактике разлетелась весть о возвращении Палпатина, он вдруг вспомнил слова отца.

Более сухую версию произошедшего и услышал Хакс.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — произнес он медленно. — Ты не можешь отойти от меня далеко, потому что растворишься? А если я умру, то и ты умрешь?

— Это ты не можешь отойти от меня, потому что я не позволю, — поправил его Кайло и нехотя признался: — Но в целом, да.

Кайло ожидал, что Хакс тут же начнет просчитывать плюсы и минусы ситуации, искать выгоду и продумывать пути побега.

Вместо этого Хакс рассмеялся, зло и грустно одновременно. Да, они оба вляпались. Вздохнув, Кайло махнул рукой хозяйке и попросил принести ужин.

В кантине было светло, сухо и людно. Когда они с Хаксом только вошли, все дружно замолчали и повернули головы в их сторону. Возможно, здесь редко бывали гости. Или дело в том, что Кайло распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда ударила молния. Но если он и подыграл себе немного с Силой, то сделал это исключительно чтобы проверить, что все еще может.

В любом случае, стоило им только снять капюшоны, как посетители потеряли к ним всякий интерес и вернулись к напиткам.

— Вы бы не гуляли ночью, парни, — проворчала пожилая хозяйка, ставя перед Кайло тарелку. — Опасно это.

— Почему? — пытливо поинтересовался Хакс. Хозяйка глянула в сторону окна, буркнула под нос нечто неприличное и пошла прочь, не удостоив их ответом.

— Видимо, это как-то связано с зубастыми монстрами, шастающими в тенях, — предположил Кайло, передвигая тарелку к Хаксу. — Странно. Раньше их не было.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Ты был здесь. Спрятал что-то?

— Вроде того, — не стал спорить Кайло и замолчал, давая Хаксу возможность сообразить самому. Тот глянул на свою тарелку с едой, потом на пустой стол перед Кайло. На его лице отразилось понимание.

— Тело, — Хакс ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой.

Кайло коротко кивнул и сказал:

— Ешь. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты умер от голода.

Хакс на удивление быстро послушался. Кайло нечем было заняться, кроме как разглядывать его. Мокрые рыжие волосы выглядели темнее обычного, а черный плащ придавал таинственности. Из Хакса получился бы отличный ситх. Или император.

Перед мысленным взором Кайло вдруг промелькнуло видение — тусклое и короткое, одно из тех, которые он определял как «неслучившееся» будущее.

В нем они с Хаксом с высоты смотрели на парад в честь пятилетия победы Первого Ордена, на ряды марширующих штурмовиков в белоснежных доспехах и бороздящие небо черные корабли. В нем они с Хаксом правили Галактикой.

Когда-то, очень-очень давно, Кайло пару раз себе это представлял. Но потом сам все испортил.

Может быть, для них возможно и другое будущее. Не хуже и не лучше, просто — другое. Вместе или по отдельности. Кайло не знал, какое именно, но безумно хотел, чтобы оно было.

***

Хакс ушел в номер наверху, попросив не пялиться на него во время сна, поэтому Кайло еще долго сидел за столом и всматривался в ночь. Посетитель уже давно разошлись в свои комнаты. Никто из них не рискнул выйти на улицу. Хозяйка периодически спускалась вниз, шлепая тапочками и неодобрительно цыкая на Кайло, но вскоре сама отправилась спать.

Ночью Кайло понял, что тело нужно вернуть как можно скорее, иначе он просто сойдет с ума. Сон теперь был недоступной роскошью, и несколько часов пришлось провести, думая обо всем подряд.

Кто он теперь? Не светлый и не темный, не живой и не мертвый. Одно Кайло мог сказать точно — он давно не чувствовал себя таким свободным.

Розового рассвета не было, просто черная ночь постепенно становилась светлее. Дождь прекратился, но свинцовые тучи обещали, что это только временно. И все же лучше так, чем непроглядная тьма. Предметы в такую погоду приобретают четкость, а мысли, взбодренные свежим после дождя воздухом, — ясность. Жаль, что Кайло не мог дышать.

Когда Хакс спустился вниз, взъерошенный после сна, Кайло, не успев задуматься, мимолетно улыбнулся ему.

Хакс замер на нижней ступеньке, глядя на Кайло как на привидение. Что, если подумать, было не так уж несправедливо.

— Я бы спросил, в порядке ли ты, но ты умер, так что вряд ли ответ будет положительным, — проворчал Хакс.

Кайло улыбнулся шире, наслаждаясь сложным выражением лица Хакса.

У той же старой хозяйки они арендовали спидер, и Кайло повез их на север от города по знакомой дороге, заросшей мхом.

Ветер свистел в ушах, и казалось, что корабли Первого Ордена и Сопротивления, ситхи и джедаи, победы и поражения случились с кем-то другим. А может и не случались вовсе, как тысячи жизней, в которых Кайло стал контрабандистом, сенатором или художником.

У Хакса не было столько вариантов возможного прошлого, и Кайло к собственному удивлению почувствовал сожаление. Смерть заставляла взглянуть на многие вещи под другим углом.

— Что потом? — проорал Хакс ему в ухо, стараясь перекричать ветер. Худшего времени для разговоров он не мог выбрать. — Когда ты получишь тело?

— Я не знаю! — отозвался Кайло и сам удивился, как радостно это прозвучало.

Хакс вцеплялся ему в талию. В его мыслях царила неразбериха, и даже на столь близком расстоянии Кайло не мог их прочитать.

Еще Кайло не мог больше чувствовать тепло его тела, и это казалось самым обидным.

Вскоре спидер привез их к темному зданию, возвышающемуся на скале.

— Замок? — спросил Хакс. — Ты серьезно?

— Бывший храм ситхов, — поправил Кайло, когда слез со спидера. — Стилизованный под местную архитектуру. Что? Любой здравомыслящий человек будет держаться от него подальше. Хорошее место, чтобы спрятать что-то ценное.

— Именно так мародеры и подумают, — заметил Хакс мрачно.

— Для тех, кто много думает, я оставил несколько неприятных сюрпризов.

Они принялись подниматься по тропинке вверх. Несмотря на черную громаду здания, природа вокруг выглядела довольно мирно. Трава доходила Кайло до пояса, в ней умиротворяюще жужжали насекомые. Даже желтое солнце, наконец, показалось из-за туч.

— Как считаешь, откуда рядом с заброшенным замком с кучей ловушек тропинка? — спросил Хакс будто бы между делом.

Кайло и сам уже заметил — что-то было не так. Он посмотрел направо. Одно из деревьев обгорело, словно в него ударила молния. Здесь была ловушка, которая сработала.

— Держись за моей спиной, — велел Кайло. Хакс не стал спорить.

Они приблизились к плотно закрытым воротам. Кайло подавил желание просочиться сквозь них и распахнул створки. Скрип разнесся по окрестностям, вспугнув стайку черных птиц.

Войдя внутрь, Кайло увидел в центре большого зала капсулу с телом — ровно там, где ее оставил. Оно казалось нетронутым. Витражные окна тоже, сквозь них разноцветный тусклый свет пробивался в помещение. А вот стены выглядели так, словно пережили несколько взрывов.

Места, где располагались следы от взрывов, были Кайло хорошо знакомы.

— Кто-то влез сюда, — произнес он. — Все мои ловушки сработали.

— Сколько их было? — спросил вставший рядом Хакс, оглядываясь.

— Разве в таком деле можно переборщить?

Хакс посмотрел в ответ выразительно.

— Критика от человека, построившего оружие размером с планету, не принимается, — отрезал Кайло и пошел вперед. Нужно было проверить, не повредили ли тело.

Именно в этот момент с потолка с визгом свалилось черное существо и вцепилось ему в плечи.

Визг словно послужил условным сигналом — существа выползали из темноты одно за другим. У некоторых были кожистые крылья, и они спикировали сверху, другие ползли по стенам с поразительной резвостью. Кайло очень быстро понял, что не может просто расшвырять их Силой — энергия словно проходила сквозь них.

— Хакс! — крикнул Кайло, сбрасывая одно из существ со спины. — Беги!

На месте старого через мгновение появилось еще одно существо. Кайло сосредоточился на бое. С близкого расстояния Сила работала лучше, а бластер справлялся вообще отлично. Кайло время от времени терял материальность, заставляя существ сталкиваться друг с другом. Но проблема заключалась в том, что Кайло привык чувствовать местонахождение противника, а на месте этих тварей словно была энергетическая дыра.

Зато Хакс ощущался очень ясно. Он не успел убежать — черная тень настигла его, за ним еще одна и еще. Очевидно, существа считали Хакса намного вкуснее.

Кайло с ужасом наблюдал, как Хакс полностью исчез, погребенный под горой тел. Неужели это все?

Одно из менее удачливых существ попыталось подобраться к куче с другой стороны, но тут же отпрыгнуло, обжегшись об луч света, падающий через открытые ворота.

Подняв бластер, Кайло принялся палить по стеклам. Витражи рассыпались разноцветными осколками один за другим, и главный зал храма наполнялся светом. Существа истошно визжали и лопались.

Все закончилось очень быстро. Буквально через пару мгновений вокруг остались только черные ошметки. Дымящихся кучек оказалось не так уж и много.

Кайло рванул вперед, но Хакс уже сам приподнялся на локтях и принялся ладонью стирать чьи-то внутренности с лица.

— Ты в порядке? — Кайло чувствовал, что серьезных повреждений не было, но не мог не спросить.

Хакс сплюнул в сторону и недовольно осмотрелся. Казалось, еще немного и он сделает Кайло выговор, что тот так намусорил.

Было приятно видеть его живым.

— Ты был прав, — признал Кайло. — Слишком много ловушек. Думаю, это были те, кто в них попал. Непредсказуемая мутация.

Это объясняло, почему Кайло не мог чувствовать тварей — некоторые ловушки предназначались специально для форсъюзеров. Видимо, в замок пробрались неудачливые расхитители гробниц и умудрились впитать в себя все негативные эффекты. А потом так и остались жить здесь, выбираясь по ночам на охоту и терроризируя окрестности.

Вот так можно немного перестараться, а потом не обнаружить на планете ни одной живой души.

— Я был прав, — повторил Хакс. Для человека, полностью покрытого кишками монстров, он звучал слишком самодовольно. — Сколько же всего пришлось перенести, чтобы услышать это от тебя.

Кайло пожал плечами и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.

***

Странно было смотреть на собственное тело. Оно казалось моложе, некоторых шрамов недоставало. К счастью, монстры не смогли вскрыть капсулу и повредить его.

Иначе пришлось бы лететь на другую планету, где Кайло спрятал еще парочку тел.

— Что дальше? — спросил Хакс, хмуро разглядывая капсулу.

Наклонившись, Кайло нажал несколько кнопок, и стеклянная крышка отъехала в сторону.

— Дальше, — произнес он, — я попробую занять тело и буду надеяться, что это сработает.

Кайло не был до конца уверен, что получится. Вряд ли у них с Палпатином была одна и та же технология, и дух Кайло не успел покинуть материальный мир надолго, но все-таки не хотелось, только воскреснув, сразу начать разлагаться.

— Потребуется некоторое время, — Кайло повернулся к Хаксу. Тот стоял, убрав руки за спину. — Ты можешь уйти, и я обещаю, что не буду тебя искать. Ты можешь остаться и подождать, пока я приду в себя. Ты можешь воспользоваться моментом и убить меня.

Это правда, Хакс мог. Ему бы ничто не помешало. И второй раз Кайло не пытался бы вернуться к жизни. Какой смысл, если единственный человек, который думает о тебе, твой убийца?

Хакс внимательно разглядывал его. Даже чтение разума не помогало Кайло понять, какое решение тот собирается принять.

Может быть, Хакс и сам еще не решил.

Кайло уже собирался начать процесс активации жизненных функций, но его прервали.

— Один вопрос, — произнес Хакс глухо. — Ты знал, что я предатель?

— Да, — кивнул Кайло.

— Почему тогда не помешал мне? — в голосе Хакса звенело обвинение.

Кайло вздохнул и ответил:

— Потому что ты был прав. Палпатина нужно было остановить любой ценой. Меня нужно было остановить любой ценой.

Хакс кивнул, словно соглашаясь принять такой ответ.

Вздохнув, Кайло нажал еще несколько кнопок. Он вспомнил посадку в грозу, несущийся навстречу ветру спидер, бой с черными монстрами и сонного Хакса, спускающегося с лестницы. Если даже ничего не получится, то эти мгновения стоили того, чтобы попытаться.

Кайло закрыл глаза.

***

Первым вернулось обоняние. Кайло уловил запах мяса и вдруг понял, что не ел целую вечность. В животе заурчало.

Сквозь веки пробивался свет, но поднимать их и сталкиваться с реальностью не хотелось.

Воспоминания медленно возвращались. Кайло понял, что жив — смерть ощущалась иначе. Значит, Хакс не убил его. Неплохо для начала.

— Датчики показывают, что ты очнулся, — произнес знакомый голос. — С возвращением.

Кайло все-таки открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лицо Хакса. Тот выглядел иначе. Волосы немного отросли, одежда была другой.

— Сколько я спал? — спросил Кайло, приподнимаясь. Он с удивлением понял, что лежал в кровати, а не в капсуле.

— Стандартный месяц, — Хакс протянул ему тарелку с бульоном. — Ешь. Нужно убедиться, что все процессы жизнедеятельности работают как надо. И что ты выберешь это, а не мои мозги.

С такими аргументами сложно было спорить. Кайло взял тарелку, выпил пару ложек и отдал назад. Даже простые действия очень быстро утомили.

И тем не менее, это были две самые вкусные ложки бульона, которые он когда-либо пробовал.

Нужно было столько всего узнать, но разум до сих пор был охвачен сладкой дремотой, и в голову приходили только всякие глупости.

— Сам приготовил?

Хакс кивнул.

— В храме ситхов обнаружилась довольно неплохая кухня. Ты бы видел эти черные ножи для чистки овощей.

Убрав тарелку, Хакс придвинул стул и сел рядом.

— А еда? — спросил Кайло.

— Местные жители любезно приносят ее для нас, — Хакс улыбнулся, довольный собой. — Я сказал им, что мой хозяин позаботится о том, чтобы упыри их больше не беспокоили. Так они называют тех черных тварей. Мне легко поверили — многие видели, что ты не ешь и не спишь, когда мы были в кантине. А еще пара детей подглядела, как ты лежишь среди бела дня в стеклянном гробу. Остальное они додумали сами.

Кайло готов был поспорить, что Хакс подождал, пока дети увидят все необходимое, и только потом прогнал их.

— Вот теперь, — Хакс выделил слово ударением, — в наш замок действительно побоятся залезть.

— Наш замок?

Лицо Хакса помрачнело.

— Ты сейчас слишком слаб, — сухо произнес он. — Я все еще могу убить тебя, и это будет мой замок.

Кайло оглянулся. Похоже, они находились в одной из жилых комнат на втором этаже. Сквозь маленькое окно было видно серое дождливое небо.

Он перевел взгляд на свои руки, на покрывающие ладони линии. Сжал пальцы так, что побелели костяшки.

Легкие наполнялись воздухом. Стучало сердце. Кайло снова был живым.

— Прости, — произнес он коротко, не доверяя себе сказать больше.

Хакс ошарашенно на него уставился.

— Кажется, воскрешение прошло неправильно, — пробормотал он. — Давай я все-таки убью тебя, и попробуем еще раз.

Стул Хакса стоял совсем рядом с кроватью. Кайло больше не мог терпеть.

— Что ты делаешь? — попытался возмутиться Хакс, но Кайло уже сгреб его в объятия и прижал к себе, вдыхая знакомый запах.

Как же это приятно — чувствовать тепло чужого тела. Чувствовать Хакса. Некоторые вещи словно воздух. Иногда приходится умереть, чтобы оценить их важность.

В душе Хакса бушевала буря эмоций, на которые нельзя было больше повесить ярлык «ненависть». Наконец он оставил попытки с ними разобраться и сцепил руки за спиной Кайло, сжал так крепко, словно и в самом деле намеревался придушить.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты проиграл. Я хотел, чтобы ты умер, — шептал Хакс прямо в ухо. — Мои мечты сбылись, мои мечты разрушились вместе с Первым Орденом, и я не знаю… Я не знаю, что теперь.

Последняя фраза прозвучала настолько искренне, что у Кайло сжалось сердце.

— Я тоже, — признался он, больше не боясь быть честным. — Но мы выясним. У нас теперь есть все время в мире. Мы выясним вместе.

Кайло не нужны были видения, чтобы понять — теперь у них есть будущее.


End file.
